custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Clawkiller's Story
Clawkiller’s story Hey there! My name is Heart, also known as “Clawkiller”. You all know that I’m the best bounty hunter ever, right? But like every story, my story started somewhere too! I don’t like talking about it, but you guys need to know how a little Matoran became a killer! Well… here goes: My story starts more then 100.000 years ago, back when the island of Visorak was a free island. I lived a happy, but boring life at the most beautiful island I’ve ever lived on. I wasn’t good in fighting, while the others were training all day. I thought: ‘Nothings gonna happen, why would we train if we can just enjoy life?’ The next day, I regretted those words, because our peaceful island was attacked by a Makuta named Chirox. Everyone but me fought and lost. I was scared. After we found another island to live on, our elder, the Turaga, said we lost Visorak because of me, because I didn’t try to rescue it! ‘Why try when you’ll just die trying?’, I said. This drove him over his limit and he banished me to the cursed island Voya Nui. They then left without me. I was stranded in the middle of nowhere, with not even a dagger to protect me. I then got assaulted by a Mantru-Nui, a wild and savage creature, and almost extinct. I climbed up a tree, but he knocked it over. Suddenly, I felt something inside me! My lust for adventure, my love for danger, something I never had the chance to experience! I threw sand in its eyes and stabbed it with a rock, killing it. I then took off his head and turned it into armor. The same armor I’m still wearing to this very day. I was then greeted by a Matoran named Garan. He said the creature was terrorizing their village for more then a month now, and nobody could defeat it. He also said he was the leader of the Matoran tribes on this island. He took me to their village and to thank me, he gave me Protosteel claws. I decided to live and train on the island. One day, 5 years later, a ship sailed by. I managed to swim to the ship and kill all of the Dark Hunters on it. I then sailed towards Metru Nui, where I would soon meet with my former tribe again. Once there, I spotted them and walked over to them. The Turaga greeted me and asked who I was. I said: ‘Don’t you remember me, old man? I used to live in your tribe, until you exiled me to the Southern Continent. It is me, Heart, and I’m here for revenge!’ The Matoran wondered what happened to me! I answered: ‘I have trained, like you all used to do, but a little more extreme! I have slaughtered animals, killed Dark Hunters, and I managed to leave Voya Nui in one piece. Not bad, for a lazy Matoran! I have learned to kill without regretting it! I have sworn revenge for 5 years! And today, I’ll finally get it! Old man, prepare to DIE!’ I punched him to a wall, and he started begging for mercy! I answered: ‘Mercy? Did you lend me mercy when you judged and left me to die? I think not! So I will not even consider it!’ I then killed him by stabbing through him with my claw. The Matoran where shocked, and ran away, fearing my wrath, although I never held hatred towards them. I understand why they ran. But let’s continue. Suddenly, a being called Botar appeared, wanting to take me away to the Pit, an underwater dungeon where escape is out of the question. I refused and hid in a store where a pair of non-tested jetpacks where on sale. I had to choose: either go with the brute or risk my head and steal the jets to flee. I chose the latter, and I still have those jets to this very day. I then got away from Botar. I went into hiding for some time. But one day, Makuta Teridax put Mata Nui to sleep, and I was free to come out again. I tried to follow the Toa, but I got lost on the way, and started to wipe out entire islands, knowing that Botar and his leaders had their hands full on the Makuta. By killing billions and always avoiding imprisonment, I became a legend among the Matoran, being called: ‘The shadow murderer’, as for I could even kill shadows, and since living without a shadow is impossible, I was undefeatable. I am… the legend of the Clawkiller. That’s it! That’s my story on how I became what I am now! I hope you liked it, because I’m not telling it again! So long, and watch your back! You might never know if you are the next one on my list. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. … Ok, bye now! Category:User:Toa Bevio Category:Stories